


I'll see you on the other side, till we meet again

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Dead Characters, F/M, I am so sorry, M/M, Sad, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt from the otpprompt.tumblr.com: "Imagine Person B of your OTP is in the hospital. They have a horrible fever, and spend most of their time asleep. In the middle of the night, they wake up to find Person A seated next to them, holding their hand. Person B is over joyed, as they havent seen Person A in what feels like forever. Person A helps Person B back to sleep, but by the morning Person B is alone again. Only when their fever breaks do they remember that Person A died years ago, and their return was just a fever dream." Now a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you on the other side, till we meet again

  
Alex was 30 when it happened again. One day he woke up with a terrible fever and he absolutely panicked. Eliza was sleeping by his side when he suddenly woke up and started throwing up. He looked absolutely terrible, his skin as pale as the white on their bedroom walls, his eyes that were normally burning with passion were sad and tired. All he could see were flashbacks, from him and his mother laying sick in bed and dying.

Of course Eliza woke up right away with all of Alexander's coughing and vomiting. She looked even more worried than he himself.

"We need to get you to the hospital, my dear", she had said, calling in one of their maids to clean it up. She felt really bad for the maid and would have done it herself but the quicker she got to the hospital with Alexander, the better. Even if it was just a fever, which it probably was, she could not stand to lose Alexander so quickly too. Eliza had put one of her hands on his forehead. "You're temperature is higher than it has ever been!"

For a second he thought about making a joke, something along the lines of "but, my dear Eliza, I though you already knew how hot I was!" But he was too miserable. You knew Alexander was really sick when he even could not bring out a joke about his looks.

"We-", he coughed, "I can't-" there was a pause before he went on, "I have an important meeting tomorrow, Jefferson will think he has won if I don't go."

She rolled her eyes and took his coat, still with a worried look on her face. "Sometimes I pity your lifechoises, Alexander. We do not have the time to argue right now. You are going to listen to me for once, we are going to the hospital", she said sternly. "I will make sure to go and tell Jefferson and Washington why you are not at the meeting tomorrow morning. Washington will understand, everyone will understand."

"Eliza- no- I... I've had this once before..." Yes had had this once before. When he was 12 and his mother died. He had exactly the same feeling as back then. And he survived then too, without doctors, without hospitals.

"Say no more, Alexander. You are not twelve anymore, you haven't properly slept in a week with al of your working. You are not strong enough to fight this on your own this time. I do not want to lose you, my love", she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, draping his coat over his shoulders. "Prepare the carriage, please?" She asked one of the servants.

"My lady, it's the middle of the night, are you sure?"

"Yes I realised, I am sure. It's important."

Alexander didn't remember anything from the ride to the hospital or even going inside the hospital for that matter. He must have fallen asleep or something, or maybe they had given him something, Lord knows. When he woke up it was still dark outside. He looked across the room and freaked out for a second before he remembered where he was. He quickly rubbed his eyes and after a few moments his eyes got used to the dark. That's when he saw something. Or rather, someone. Someone he hadn't seen in over two years, someone he once had loved so dearly, someone who was perhaps the only person in the world he missed more than anything else.

  
"John?? Laurens? Is that-... Is that you?" He almost cried from joy. He could not believe it, John Laurens, HIS John Laurens, sitting at the side of his bed, breathing calmly and smiling at him. His heart was racing and for a second he even forgot he was in a hospital. He wanted to jump up and hug him. Kiss him. But he couldn't, he tried with every muscle in his body but he simply couldn't. For once in his life, Alexander was too weak to do something.

"Well, good morning to you too, Alexander", he smiled. "Well, there are still a few hour till morning but..." His smile that could stop the world from spinning for a second, or at least Alexander's world. Oh, how he had missed that smile. He tried to put his hand on John's, but he could not for some reason. It was almost as if John's hand was not actually here. Maybe he had accidentally placed his hand wrong, maybe he just had bad hand-eye coordination because of the fever. Maybe that was a side effect. He decided to just drop it and stopped trying. He and John had enough time left to hold hands later, after all.

"How are you? How is the war going? The fights against slavery?" There was so much to tell, so much to hear. Not in a million years Alexander would run out of words to say to John, and not in a million years John would run out of words to say to Alexander.

"You know how the war is, there's no good and no bad going in times of war."

"How can you be here? Last time you wrote you were in South Carolina, last time you wrote you were-..." What was John last time they wrote? He could not remember anything anymore. Not why John and him had stopped writing, not how far New York and South Carolina were from Each other. Not why they didn't see Each other more frequently. Absolutely nothing. All he knew was how much he loved John and how much he had missed him. How John's smile could cure everything, maybe even this fever. "Did Eliza get you here? Or even Peggy maybe?"

"Life is a strange thing, Alexander", barely answering his question John slightly shook his head and looked down at the floor, his eyes filled with sadness. "I missed you"

"I don't know how I've survived without you my dearest, John" Alex tried to sit upright but John shook his head and told him to keep lying down. Of course the other man protested but he couldn't protest with John for long, he knew he was doing it to protect him.

"You will need to keep going, Alexander. For me, keep going for me. Keep writing, keep fighting, keep surviving. You will need to go on with your life, with or without me." He said and got up.

"John? What do you mean? Why would I need to do it without you? Where are you going John? I don't-... I do not understand- do you think Eliza doesn't want it? Is that why you would want to go? Eliza loves you John-... I- I love you."

"Goodbye, Alex" he put his hand on the doorknob.

"No, Laurens, where are you going? Don't leave me John, d-..." He broke down crying, tears rolling down face the further John got from him. He couldn't take this. Not again.

"I will see you on the other side one day, my love."

"No- John!

JOHN!

 _JOHN_!"

Suddenly a familiar voice made him snap his eyes back open "ALEX! ALEXANDER WAKE UP! Oh thank God, you looked terrifying, as if you were dying! Are you okay? Is everything okay?" His Eliza said, standing next to the bed together with her sister Peggy who had happened to be in New York too that week.

"WHERE IS JOHN?" He freaked out, still crying.

"John? John Laurens?" Peggy asked slowly.

"Yes! He was here! Just a few minutes ago! He sat next to me beside the bed, he-..." Alexander slowly started realising what had happened, but he did everything in his power to keep up his hope and tried to convince his brain.

Eliza and Peggy looked uneasily to Each other for a second before Eliza slowly sat down on the bed and broke it down to him. "John died a bit over two years ago, my love, you must have had a feverish dream..."

"No- that can't be I-... He told me he would see me on the other side someday I-" he cried again and looked outside. Maybe they were wrong, maybe John had just left and maybe he was not dead. Maybe he was walking outside. But of course they were not wrong. Of course he was dead.

It was no longer night, the sun had come up. The world still spun, even when his stopped.

Peggy and Eliza embraced him and whispered. "Shh Alex, it's okay, you need to keep fighting this fever okay?"

"Yes. I will." He cried.

 _For John. I will always fight for John Laurens. Until we meet again on the other side_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry.  
> Say hi to me on Tumblr if you like! Broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com


End file.
